Florges (anime)
This Florges is a wild -type Pokémon that appeared a couple times in the anime. Personality At first, Florges was thought to be evil and cruel when she and her bug-type army attacked Goodra's homeland back when it was just a Goomy. She blamed them for being the ones responsible for draining the water from the wetlands, but her true intentions were revealed during the instance when Goomy returned as a Goodra. She was shown to be protective and caring when trying to help her child Floette, sometimes to ill sighted levels. When she witnessed Goodra's selflessness and forgiving attitude towards her however, she shown humility and tried to fix her mistakes. Biography Prior to Goodra's time with Ash Ketchum, Florges and her -type Pokémon minions have mysteriously been attacking the wetlands due to the scarcity of water. Florges blamed on the Pokémon who lives there for causing the scarcity and banished them to the farthest corner of the lands, while Goomy managed to escape on the back of a Swanna. When Goodra returned as a fully-evolved Pokémon, Florges ruthlessly attacked the marshlands again after hearing about someone returning to challenge her. But Goodra stepped in and challenged her to a battle for the leadership. Before the battle, Florges immediately recognized Goodra as the Goomy she terrified long ago and accepted the challenge. Florges gained the upper-hand with her moves Petal Blizzard, Grassy Terrain, Solar Beam, and Moonblast. But after the encouragement of Ash and his friends, Goodra learned Ice Beam and easily defeated Florges. However, the celebration was cut short when Goodra was unexpectedly knocked out by Jessie's Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball and James' Inkay's Psybeam which allowed both sides to retreat. Back in the cave while recovering, Team Rocket manipulated Florges into capturing Ash's Pikachu, Clemont's Dedenne, and Goodra's long-time friend Wooper, blaming them for the drainage of water needed to heal her sick child, Floette. When Ash, Bonnie, and Goodra barely managed to make it to the cave, Florges attempted to fight them. Florges showed them that the mystic water is disappearing and ordered her Seviper henchmen to drive them out. But suddenly, the water in her cave started to drain and Team Rocket showed up with the Pokémon they captured. Team Rocket gloated about their victory and revealed to Florges that they've been lying to her and used her to complete their own goals of capturing the Pokémon and destroy the wetlands. Team Rocket explained to the heroes that the reason why Florges invaded Goodra's homeland was because she wanted the mystic water in order to save Floette from dying. Florges came to realize that Team Rocket was the true culprits who caused the drainage in the wetlands, not Goodra and its friends. She even realized that Team Rocket tricked her and her army into attacking the wetlands and hurting Goodra's friends in the past. Angered at their dishonesty and treachery, Florges decided to make up for the trouble she caused by helping Ash and Goodra to save the Pokémon. Florges, Goodra, and Ash broke into the ship and successfully blasted Team Rocket off for good, freeing the captured Pokémon in the process. But the cost of the battle caused the ship to break apart. Florges ordered her transporter, Yanmega, to take the Pokémon safely back down to the ground. As the ship exploded, Florges, Goodra, and Ash started to fall until Goodra's friends used Water Gun to soften their landing. Once everyone was safe, the wetlands was completely dried up because of Team Rocket. In order to replenish it again, Goodra used Rain Dance and Florges used Grassy Terrain to restore the wetlands and all the mystic water returned. After that, Florges took Floette back to the cave and the water cured her. Once Floette was successfully cured, Florges and Goodra made a truce and Florges was forgiven for the trouble she caused in the past. In the process, Florges began to develop feelings for Goodra. After the ordeal was finished, Ash decided to leave Goodra in the marshlands and Florges bid Ash and his friends farewell. Florges was watching the Pokémon Showcase Master Class on Keanan's television along with the other Pokémon from the marshlands. Known moves Using Moonblast Blue Flower Florges Petal Blizzard.png Using Petal Blizzard Blue Flower Florges Grassy Terrain.png Using Grassy Terrain Blue Flower Florges Solar Beam.png Using Solar Beam Blue Flower Florges Vine Whip.png Using Vine Whip Blue Flower Florges Hidden Power.png Using Hidden Power | Moonblast; fairy; XY069: Defending the Homeland! Petal Blizzard; grass; XY069: Defending the Homeland! Grassy Terrain; grass; XY069: Defending the Homeland! Solar Beam; grass; XY069: Defending the Homeland! Vine Whip; grass; XY123: A Diamond in the Rough! Hidden Power; normal; XY123: A Diamond in the Rough! }} Voice actresses *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) *Hitomi Nabatame (Japanese; A Diamond in the Rough! only) *Aurora Bea (English) Gallery Keanan, Goodra, Florges and Floette in XY112.png|Watching the Master Class tournament with the other Pokémon Goodra, Florges and Floette in XY140.png|With Goodra and Floette Category:Fairy-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Reformed characters Category:Wild Pokémon